Among a variety of display devices (such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting diode display device), the array substrate is an important component, and the array substrate comprises a large number of thin film transistors, and thus performance of the thin film transistor has significant effect on performance of the array substrate. However, performance of an existing metal oxide thin film transistor and a polycrystalline silicon thin film transistor still cannot meet the requirements.